1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to implantable medical devices, and more particularly, to an implantable electrical connector.
2. Related Art
Medical devices having one or more implantable components, generally referred to as implantable medical devices, have provided a wide range of therapeutic benefits to patients over recent decades. One type of implantable medical device that has provided substantial benefits to patients is the prosthetic hearing device. Prosthetic hearing devices process ambient sound to supplement or provide hearing ability to a hearing impaired patient.
Prosthetic hearing devices include a category of implantable devices known as Cochlear™ implants (also referred to as Cochlear™ devices, Cochlear™ implant devices, and the like; “cochlear implants” herein). (COCHLEAR is a trademark of Cochlear Limited, Lane Cove, NSW, Australia.) Cochlear implants include one or more microphones to receive ambient sound and a speech processor. The speech processor may be worn by, or implanted in, the recipient. The speech processor processes ambient sound received by one or more microphones, typically located in a behind-the-ear housing worn on the recipient's auricle.
Cochlear implants also include an array of stimulation electrodes disposed on the distal end of an elongate electrode assembly which is implanted in the cochlea of the patient (sometimes referred to herein as a recipient). The electrode array is controlled by an electronic system encased in a hermetically sealed, biocompatible housing which is typically implanted in the mastoid. The electronic system, commonly referred to as a stimulator unit, essentially contains decoder and driver circuits for the stimulation electrodes.
In current cochlear implants, the stimulator unit may require replacement or adjustment for various reasons, such as device failure, infection, replacement or replenishment of batteries or other energy storage systems, etc. However, in current cochlear implants, one or more wires directly connect electrodes of the electrode array with the stimulator unit. These direct wiring arrangements make the removal and re-attachment of the stimulator unit impracticable without disturbing the position of the electrode assembly. Such arrangements are problematic because disturbance of the electrode assembly may result in damage to the delicate structures of the cochlea or other body tissue.